


Don't Let Me Be Gone

by givethemanapie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givethemanapie/pseuds/givethemanapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just... I'm not sure. I really wanted to write some angst and this happened and yeah. Not too happy with the ending, but it is what it is.</p>
<p>Title is from Goner by Twenty One Pilots.</p>
<p>Please feel free to point out errors if you're so inclined.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... I'm not sure. I really wanted to write some angst and this happened and yeah. Not too happy with the ending, but it is what it is.
> 
> Title is from Goner by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> Please feel free to point out errors if you're so inclined.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Never like this. They were supposed to go down fighting for justice, saving the city they loved. Maybe fighting some big time villain, taking them down with him and sacrificing themselves. Stupidly cliche but perfect for them.

Instead, he was cradling the stupid British asshole in some filthy alley as his blood poured from the fucking hole in his stomach. Too much blood. Just a bunch of it, everywhere, coating the bleak concrete in bright splashes of red.

“V-vav. C’mon man, you can’t just leave me like th-this,” X-ray sobbed, clutching his friend even tighter. “Hang in there, man. X-ray and Vav forever, r-right?” He didn’t get a reply. Not that he expected to. Vav’s breathing had gotten terrifyingly shallow a few minutes ago, and his eyes had closed not long after. No matter how much begging and pleading he did, the stupid asshole just wouldn’t keep his eyes open.

“Vav, buddy, please. I’m begging you. I can’t fight all this crime on my own, can I? I need you. We’re a fucking team,” he choked out. Sirens sounded in the distance. Took them long enough. He had called in almost ten minutes ago, but the hospital was almost 15 miles from here. One look at Vav told him it was about 5 miles too far. “Just hold on, the doctors are gonna be here soon. They’ll fix you up and your stupid British ass will be up again in no time, alright?” Still no answer. Still not a surprise.

As bad as his best friend was, the guy who did this to him was faring considerably worse. X-ray wasn’t even 100% what happened, just remembered running into an alley when he got separated from Vav on the way home, and seeing the guy standing over him with a bloody knife. His memory was actually kind of tinged with red after that, and pretty hazy. The next clear memory is of him kneeling by Vav, the other guy bleeding from a stab wound right over where his heart would be. He wouldn’t be making it home tonight, and fuck that would be hard to explain to the cops and doctors and what the hell had he done.

He couldn’t really bring himself to regret it though, not when he caught sight of all the blood and the hole, the god damn hole in his partner’s stomach. No, the guy had deserved much worse, really.

The quiet sounds of breathing from the man in his arms suddenly got quieter, and X-ray’s heart almost stopped.

“No. No no no. Please, God. Fuck fuck fuck no please dude you can’t just leave me like that,” where the Brit’s breathing had all but stopped, X-rays had only quickened. “Just a few more minutes man they’re almost here just a little bit longer COME ON,” he was practically shouting by now, resisting the urge to shake the limp figure he held in his arms. That would only make things worse.

What felt like years later, but was really only about thirty seconds later, the ambulance finally pulled up outside the alley. They must’ve been quite the sight. Two men in spandex, drenched in blood, one of whom was dead, and a corpse lying off to the side. He couldn’t have cared less at this point, just screaming at the paramedics to hurry up and help his friend because he wasn’t fucking breathing and he fucking needed him and please just help.

They tried, truly. CPR, defibrillators, the whole nine yards. It all came down to one stupid thing; there just wasn’t enough blood. X-ray would have spilled gallons of his own right then if it had meant that he could give some back to Vav, but that wouldn’t have solved a damn thing. So instead he just sat. Sat and listened. Cold affirmations and empty condolences filled his ears and he just ignored them and sat there and didn’t say a thing.

He didn’t talk for a long time after, either. He didn’t do much of anything, to be quite honest. Just sat and thought and tried not to feel. The bare minimum was put toward keeping himself alive, because he knew that’s what Vav would’ve wanted. He would’ve told him to keep going and stop being a 'bloody idiot' and just stay alive and fight crime. And he tried, he really did. It was just so hard. How could just one half of a crime fighting duo ever succeed? Any attempts at bringing justice to the city were met with blood and pain and near death, and he just felt so useless.

People did come by occasionally. Hilda and Ash had visited more than once, bringing food and laughter and conversation. Those were the only times he ever felt even a little bit alive, but that illusion vanished as soon as the goodbyes were said and he was left to himself.

The fact of the matter was that one half could never truly stand on its own. True, it might be able to limp along for a while longer, maybe even get stronger and walk on its own, but it would never be complete. There would always be something missing, some big hole where the other piece of the puzzle was, and nothing could change that.

So what was the point, really. He was just an empty shell now. Like some greedy kid had come along and split him open and taken whatever good stuff was inside, discarding the hollow husk to the side for someone else to deal with. Maybe he would eventually find some other type of filling, but it would never be quite as satisfying, and he would never work quite the same. So for now he just sat, and thought, and tried really hard not to feel anything at all.


End file.
